When the vectors $\begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$ are both projected onto the same vector $\mathbf{v},$ the result is $\mathbf{p}$ in both cases.  Find $\mathbf{p}.$
Answer: Note that the vector $\mathbf{p}$ must lie on the line passing through $\begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}.$  This line can be parameterized by
\[\begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \left( \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \right) = \begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 7t - 5 \\ 2t + 1 \end{pmatrix}.\][asy]
usepackage("amsmath");

unitsize(1 cm);

pair A, B, O, P;

A = (-5,1);
B = (2,3);
O = (0,0);
P = (O + reflect(A,B)*(O))/2;

draw((-6,0)--(3,0));
draw((0,-1)--(0,4));
draw(O--A,Arrow(6));
draw(O--B,Arrow(6));
draw(O--P,Arrow(6));
draw(interp(A,B,-0.1)--interp(A,B,1.1),dashed);

label("$\begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$", A, N);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$", B, N);
label("$\mathbf{p}$", P, N);
[/asy]

The vector $\mathbf{p}$ itself will be orthogonal to the direction vector $\begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix},$ so
\[\begin{pmatrix} 7t - 5 \\ 2t + 1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = 0.\]Hence, $(7t - 5)(7) + (2t + 1)(2) = 0.$  Solving, we find $t = \frac{33}{53}.$  Hence, $\mathbf{p} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -34/53 \\ 119/53 \end{pmatrix}}.$